¿Que tienen los ascensores?
by Judy Potts
Summary: Atrapados en un ascensor al caer la noche, Judy y Nick se ven atrapados en el clásico cliché del beso en el ascensor, mismo en el que tendrán que confesar el uno al otro lo que sienten ya que, de todos modos, no tienen a dónde más ir hasta que vuelva la luz.
— ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre nos aplican la misma? —Soltó Nick deteniendo la puerta del ascensor para que Judy pasara. —Nos dicen que el fulano al que buscamos está en el piso trece, luego nos mandan al veinte y en el veinte nos dicen que está sólo en la tercera planta. Y tú, con tu miedo por las alturas…

—Uy, no menciones mi miedo. —Soltó la Coneja mirando a su alrededor, tratando de asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado el último comentario.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da nervios pensar en que estamos en el piso veintiséis?

Judy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras avanzaba hasta la oficina donde le habían asegurado, se encontraba Guepárdez. Estaba por caer el sol, las oficinas cerrarían en unos treinta minutos, pero ellos debían hablar con un testigo clave del crimen que resolvían, ya los habían hecho entrar en el ascensor al menos seis veces y Judy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de pasar tanto tiempo lejos del suelo. Suspiró frustrada al toparse con un cerdito sacando copias.

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Guepárdez?

—Piso doce.

Judy suspiró frustrada pero Nick se acercó un paso al cerdito y bajándose los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz, añadió con voz gutural. —Mira, amigo. Mi pareja y yo tenemos todo el día dando vueltas, si Guepárdez no está en el piso que dices, volveré aquí y te arrestaré por la mala alegando obstrucción a la justicia, que conste que ésta es una llamada de atención. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —Soltó nervioso retrocediendo medio paso.

Judy caminó en silencio tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que Nick solía actuar así cuando la veía cansada o harta de las situaciones, se tomaba en serio el papel del _policía malo_ con tal de defenderla y protegerla, y cuando lo vio de reojo, recortado contra los últimos destellos del sol en las ventanas, no pudo evitar un pensamiento recurrente.

Guapo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tienen los ascensores?**

Primero que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Disney. Segundo, no escribo nada en ésta cuenta con fines de lucro. Tercero, a los que siguieron mis historias anteriores como _**Mao Kyoku Kon**_ , mil gracias, soy la misma persona, más o menos. Ésa cuenta pertenecía a una amiga mía, no a mí, pero ambas posteábamos historias ahí ya que no me había animado a escribir nada sola para éste foro. Espero que esto les agrade tanto como _En el armario_ y _Sálvame_.

Sin más por el momento, bienvenidos a ¿Qué tienen los ascensores?

Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo.

* * *

Suspiró frustrada. No podía pensar en él como guapo. Simplemente no. Así que apartó el pensamiento y miró fijo el metal.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hopps? —Soltó el zorro con su sonrisa astuta, la favorita de Judy. Ella apenas abrió la boca, el ascensor se abrió mostrando a una pareja de lobos separarse rápidamente, con la respiración ligeramente afectada y mirando por el cristal hacia afuera.

Judy entró, incómoda por la situación, seguida de Nick, que trataba de contener la risa. Al piso siguiente la pareja bajó sin decir nada más y Judy y Nick se quedaron solos en el ascensor.

— ¿Qué tienen los ascensores? —Atinó a murmurar Judy negando con la cabeza.

—Tienen buena vista. —Comentó Nick mirando hacia afuera. Aunque todo el vidrio del edificio estaba polarizado, dentro del ascensor podía verse toda la ciudad dada la altura de la construcción. —Mira, Zanahorias, juro que puedo ver la jefatura desde aquí. —Judy se acercó a Nick temerosa, admitiendo que la vista era impresionante. Nick sonrió al ver a Judy sonreír embobada con la vista y suspiró tratando de contener las ganas de besarla en ése mismo instante. Distraído apartó la vista y se dedicó a observar cómo la luz moría lentamente en el horizonte, proyectando destellos en el rostro de Judy hasta que los edificios la ocultaron y las lámparas del ascensor se encendieron. — ¿Qué crees que tengan los ascensores?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre hacen que las parejas traten de comerse entre ellos. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—La verdad no tomo mucho el ascensor a ningún lado, siempre he preferido mantener la condición física, por si acaso. —Murmuró tratando de desviar el tema, o Nick terminaría descubriéndola.

—Sí, pero terminas toda cansada. ¿Y si algún día tuvieras que iniciar una persecución de la nada?

—Entonces tendría que ingeniármelas, pero sinceramente creo… —Y un sonido de algo grande fundirse, seguido del hecho de que se apagó la luz del ascensor, consiguieron hacer que Judy soltara un grito por la impresión.

—Qué ruda eres, bola de algodón. —Ironizó Nick abrazándola y recibiendo un golpe por el comentario, seguido de los bracitos de Judy apresarle la cintura con fuerza.

—Estamos en el piso veintitrés, si el ascensor se cae, si nos movemos…

—Tranquila, Zanahorias, no funciona así. Estamos a salvo.

Judy tomó un minuto más para poder recomponer su expresión, suspiró una vez y luego miró a Nick, apenada por su comportamiento cobarde e infantil. Él le dio dos palmaditas en la frente y luego miró por el polarizado de atrás. Un buen tramo de la ciudad no tenía luz y los ruidos de los cláxones se elevaban hasta ellos como un coro de reclamos y réplicas.

—Bueno, preciosa. Estaremos varados aquí unos minutos, saca tu teléfono para marcarle a Bogo o mínimo a Garraza, el mío murió hace media hora.

—Sí, mantén la calma, todo irá bien. —Se dijo a sí misma mientras sacaba el teléfono, percatándose de que le quedaba menos del diez por ciento de batería. Suspiró marcando a Garraza. ¿Por qué demonios no funcionaban los radios dentro de aquel edificio? El bonachón recepcionista tomó la llamada.

— _Judy, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿A qué debo…?_

— ¿A qué debo qué? —Murmuró Judy incitándolo a continuar, extrañada por su repentino silencio, si Garraza podía hacer algo siempre, eso era estar hablando. Judy miró horrorizada el hecho de que su teléfono mostraba la zanahoria blanca al centro de su pantalla negra, la imagen duró un par de segundos más y luego se desvaneció. —Muerto, mi teléfono está muerto.

—Mantén la calma, Hopps. —Advirtió Nick mientras veía cómo los hombros de la conejita se tensaban poco a poco. Ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad hasta que Nick la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco. —Me vas a decir que eres claustrofóbica.

—No… —Murmuró ella, pasmada.

—Entonces siéntate conmigo un rato.

—Estamos atrapados aquí hasta nuevo aviso. —Murmuró incrédula. — ¿Crees que sepan que estamos aquí?

—Bogo nos mandó, entonces… —Dijo acompañando sus palabras con el movimiento de sus manos. Sonrió desorganizándole el pelaje entre los ojos a Judy y luego se sentó a su lado. —Tranquila, todo está bien.

Claro que cuando dijo aquellas palabras estaba casi seguro de que Bogo los buscaría en seguida, jamás imaginó que terminaría pasando dos horas y media, tirado en el piso frío de un ascensor sin luz y sin cruzar palabra con su mejor amiga.

Suspiraron al unísono sin percatarse de aquel hecho hasta que el estómago de Nick gruñó en reclamo a las horas sin ningún bocadillo. —Muero de hambre… ¿Sabes, Zanahorias? Creo que te voy a comer.

—Estás loco, no lo permitiría. —Comentó desganada haciéndose bolita de espaldas a él.

—Claro, como si aquí hubiera muchas posibilidades de defenderte.

— ¿No lo dices en serio, o sí? —Exclamó Judy nerviosa levantándose sobre su codo. Nick la imitó, y componiendo una expresión seductora y sarcástica en partes iguales, añadió.

—No me tientes, coneja, tengo mucha hambre. —Sin embargo, ver los ojos violetas de su compañera reflejando los suyos lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo un momento, se perdió en el violeta intenso de los ojos de Judy, lo mismo que ella en los suyos.

Su color favorito era el verde, Judy amaba el verde más que ningún otro color, no por el pasto del campo ni las madrigueras, tampoco por los días de campo de la comisaría, ni siquiera tenía que ver con la naturaleza, o tal vez sí. Pero con la naturaleza sarcástica del zorro que la miraba fijo. Suspiró admitiendo para sí misma que amaba aquel color. El verde eterno en los ojos de Nick. Y antes de darse cuenta ya había murmurado _Me gusta el color de tus ojos._ Nick los abrió un poco más de la cuenta, principalmente por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar, y obedeciendo al instinto, lanzó el rostro hacia adelante, besando a Judy con ternura y cobardía al mismo tiempo, tomando su rostro para mantenerla cerca y para prolongar un poco más el momento de su agonía y su dicha.

Ella se retiró, pasmada, aturdida y sorprendida.

Él trató de mantener la calma.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo logró. Judy se acercó a Nick para besarlo de nuevo y él se puso de pie, alejándose de ella, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras recargaba una mano en el muro que daba a la ciudad, desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa y jalando el cuello. Necesitaba respirar.

Judy se levantó con cuidado y avanzó hasta el zorro, que parecía querer mantenerse reacio a mirarla, ella suspiró mirando la ciudad, preguntándose cuánto tiempo se prolongaría aquel silencio. Extendió una mano para tomar la de Nick y en un movimiento fluido lo hizo abrazarla por la espalda. Él la apretó un poco contra sí, suspirando primero y luego ocultando su rostro entre las orejas de Judy. Ella sonrió apreciando sus figuras reflejadas en el cristal y suspiró cuando Nick la miró a través del reflejo.

—Estoy loca.

—Sí, lo estás.

—Y tú también.

—Loco por ti.

—Pero no me lo habías dicho.

— ¿Qué habrías pensado?

Y tras una larga pausa, dos suspiros y una risa nerviosa, murmuró. —Que estás loco. Pero también yo, así que… ¿Qué tienen los ascensores?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre hacen a las parejas actuar extraño.

—Sólo de una manera… —Murmuró casi sin aire.

— ¿Sólo una?

En un movimiento fluido la hizo girar y la apresó contra la pared. —Más o menos así. —Dijo antes de besarla, primero con ternura, depositando besos cortos sobre sus labios y luego aventurando un poco más la boca, explorando qué tanto Judy le permitiría acercarse.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, acariciando el pelaje de la nuca y aferrándose a su espalda.

—Estoy loca por ti… —Murmuró entre uno y otro beso. —Me enamoré de ti, Nick.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

Judy abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía. Pero bastante.

— ¿Esto es normal? —Susurró insegura, repentinamente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué aquí es normal? Eres una coneja policía, rabo de algodón. —Espetó bromista antes de besarla de nuevo, sin embargo, se separó un poco de ella y sonrió con melancolía. —Yo también solía preguntármelo. Cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti, quiero decir.

— ¿Enamorado? —Murmuró casi sin aire mientras una ráfaga de alegría la invadía.

—Sí, de ti, de tus manías, de tu sonrisa y la manera en la que mueves la nariz cuando sonríes, de tus millones de expresiones. De toda tú.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé, supongo que desde lo ocurrido con Bellweather… No, quizá un poco después. ¿De verdad quieres hacer un interrogatorio justo ahora? Porque yo tengo otra idea. —Dijo antes de volver a arremeter contra su boca, profundizando el beso y obligándola a acercarse un poco más. Ella se alejó con una sonrisa enorme invadiéndole el rostro, miró un poco el rostro del zorro y luego le regresó el beso, aturdida, atónita y sobre todo feliz.

Cuando las luces del ascensor se encendieron de golpe, ambos se alejaron el uno del otro, sobresaltados por la repentina iluminación, suspiraron un momento cuando comprendieron que sólo se trataba de la luz, Nick abrazó a Judy de nuevo y se acercó a su boca, sin embargo, el sonido del ascensor llegando a su piso, seguido de las puertas abrirse, los hizo alejarse el uno del otro a ocupar esquinas distintas del reducido espacio. Una oveja los miraba confundida, como si una coneja atrapada con un zorro fuera una función auténtica de circo.

— ¿Están bien?

—Bien. —Soltó Nick como si nada, pero al percatarse de que Judy estaba demasiado nerviosa como para agregar nada, continuó. —Tenemos unas horas atrapados aquí y mi amiga es claustrofóbica.

—Ay, pobrecita. —Suspiró la oveja negando con la cabeza antes de acercarse a ellos. — ¿Te puedo traer algo?

—Ya me hago cargo yo, no te apures. —Murmuró Nick cargando a Judy en brazos y saliendo al estacionamiento. Al llegar a la patrulla, Nick sonrió malicioso y depositó a Judy en la cajuela. Ella se limitó a sentarse al borde y poner las manos en los hombros de Nick.

—No comprendo esto.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo.

—Loco.

—Loca tú.

—Loca por ti. —Murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo y luego alejarse de golpe para entrar en la patrulla. Nick subió al asiento del copiloto y sonrió mirando cómo Judy se ponía absolutamente nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias?

—Pueden vernos.

— ¿Y qué?

Con las manos fuertemente apretadas en torno al volante, Judy le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Nick. —No sé si no has notado que soy una coneja y tú un zorro.

—Ah, eso… —Murmuró llevándose una pata a la boca como si tratara de resolver una ecuación. —Bueno, tendremos que dejar que el resto lo averigüe.

— ¿Averiguar qué?

—Que eres mi novia, Zanahorias. Que desde ahora estás bajo mi protección y que no dejaré que nadie se acerque.

—Ow, espera —Soltó comenzando a hablar demasiado rápido. — ¿Novia dijiste? ¿A qué exactamente te refieres cuando dices novia? ¿Me lo estás pidiendo? Pero de todos modos ¿Qué no se acerquen? ¿En qué momento nosotros…? —Pero Nick la besó interrumpiendo abruptamente sus palabras y consiguiendo que ella olvidara el otro millar de preguntas que tenía. Ella suspiró cuando Nick se alejó y en un murmullo, agregó. —Pero yo decidiré cuándo decírselo a mis padres.

—Ésa es mi chica. —Murmuró para tratar de ocultar su felicidad. Judy arrancó dirigiéndose a la jefatura, preguntándose qué repercusiones tendría para ellos aquel repentino giro en la historia, pero sonriendo al sentir en su rodilla una caricia por parte de Nick.

— ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —Murmuró divertida al final.

* * *

Aunque es mi historia inaugural para ésta cuenta, si les interesa pueden leer otros dos fics míos sobre ésta pareja en la cuenta de una amiga, en Mao Kyoku Kon. Espero que disfruten éste One shot tanto como yo. ¿Merece algún review?

Saludos :D


End file.
